lies,secrets and a love triangle
by lollipopsandlove
Summary: What started off as a simple bet made yuuki go mad and start takeing it serious. Read and tell me what you think. Rated m for future. Chapters
1. Chapter 1

yuuki sat next to torhu on her bed she looked at him with a sort of sad look on her face he simply just stroked her long hair and fan his fingers through her ribbon in her hair and took it off he just smiled one of the kind smiles he always smiled

A"yuuki -" she started

but was cut off by lips pressed agenst hers yuuki had wung his arms around her neck and kissed her he could tast it the strawberry lip gloss she put on he could tast she soon was out of shock and kissed yuuki back soon yuuki followed up with his tongue as soon as it brushed up agenst hers she knew how far he wanted to go or how far she wanted to go she backed away and looked at him not only did he have a shocked look on his face but he coould not help but look at this girl whose face was as red as a strawberry and she got up and walked to the door with her back still turned

she asked " what do you want for dinner ?"

he just shook his head and shrugged his sholders she soon walked out shuting the door tightly behind her he leaned back and just looked at the wall

" I am starting to sound like kyo that cat why would I kiss and not ask her first let alone using my tongue she would expect that from kyo not me " he told him self soon yuuki looked at the window over her bed kyo was there looking at yuuki in anger"fine lets make a bet who ever gets tohru to call them her boyfriend first wins " kyo said with a im going to win look

yuuki looked at him and said " your on you damn rat !"

later that day

yuuki and tohru where cleaning the dishes and kyo was on the roof thinking

tohru stoped cleaning and looked at yuuki as said " yuuki i hope you kno love kyo but I dont know how to get him to ask me out "

yuuki knew he would win now

with a smile he said " I will be your fake boyfriend and kyo always wants what he can not have just call me your boyfriend in front of kyo and he will be all over you "

LATER THAT DAY

kyo walked in to tohru's room to see yuuki sitting on the bed with tohru kyo shot them a look of confusion and pain soon yuuki smiled and pinned tohru to the bed and getting on her he smiled and yuuki looked him in the eyes to make shure he was not going to any thing he gave her a look of response she just smiled back and winked kyo looked at them and grabed on to his chest what was this heart pain he felt befor did yuuki know it was killing me kyo thought

TO B E CONTINUED ...


	2. Chapter 2

simply from yuukis p.o.v.

I just watched as kyo walked out I knew what I was doing but the real thing was I do not care If it hurt him I had tohru and he did not I just simply ran my hand through her hair and looked her in the eyes

" tohru do you know what happens next ?" I asked

as I ran my hand from her face down her side to the side of her skirt before I knew it I let my desire get the best of me and before I knew it my hand was under her skirt and going slowly up her thigh the look in her eyes of confusion she looked like a in head lights and ,befor I knew it I was holding tohru's skirt in my hand I was doing this but is this for me ? dose she even want this ? so I got off of her and handed her back her skirt then sat both of us at the edg of the bed awkward she was looking at the floor and me looking at her hopeing she dose not say any thing to ruin the all ready ruined moment soon the floor lost interest she looked up at me but I could see she did not want me to do that I couod see in her eyes

with pain in her voice she said " i...iiiii... think I will be going to make dinner "

I just watched as she walked away what did I do I am acting like that damn rat

later that day

" did you two enjoy your fast sex ?" kyo asked with a slight tone of sarcasm

" yuuki can you pass me the soy sauce " tohru said not looking me in the eyes

kyo looked at her " I think her wants all the soy sauce to him self "

I looked at kyo and stood up over him " o it is wet on the floor did the cat not make it to the litter box "

" probly from your wet dreams of tohru " kyo said

I simply stood up and went out side how woul i keep them apart vi know kyo and yuuki are in love but maby if I could just ... I don't know kiss her or some thing she might love me


	3. Chapter 3

from kyo's pov

next day at dinner time seven o clock

I am done with that damn rat I thought as I slid my arm acrossed the table and grabed yuuki but he did not fight back so I just let go and went to the roof my place the only place that dose not have the two of them at the roof I saw the top of her head as she climbed the ladder and sat next to me the look on her face showed that she was sad and yet I would not dare ask why she placed her hand on my arm and ran it down as her way of telling me to calm down but all it did was make my heart run faster she leand to my ear her lips where so close I coiuld feel thare light touch pressing on my ear as she wispered a puff of hot air rushing in to my ear

" kyo I did not any thing with yuuki I love you kyo " she said

and how I long to hear the vary words by her i just gave her a look I was in so much shock I could not say any thing I was under such a grate deal of stress that right thare I turned in to a cat she just left I watched through my cat eyes as she went down stairs

the next day

" what the fu*k it is two in the morning why is the sun shineing in my face ?" I asked

I saw a person standing messing around with window blinds befor I could think i saw the body it had to be yuuki who elts would be in the room ( yuuki and kyo share a room ) and no one with a body so girl like tohru was probly still sleeping so I grabed the person by the wrist and pinned the unwelcomed visitor when he looked at the face of the person I had pinned it was not yuuki it was tohru and thare I was pinning this girl down to my bed much like the dream I once had and I could see in her smile and I knew she wanted it as bad as me and trust me it was tempting with that short dress that ended mid thigh and had a rid up the side so far up you could see the string to the side of her underwear ... no that was a thong I soon took my hands off her wrist no bloth of them I needed to take my hands off of bolth of them then took off my shirt she ran her hands down my six pack then her hand stoped what the hell was she waiting for yuuki was out of the room and I was pretty much throwing my self at her then I hurd his voice shigure was in the room not only in the room but right behind me tohru pulled up her shirt and zpulled down the bottme oif the dress that was rulling it self up .


End file.
